


A new dawn

by bkitsune



Series: What we never said in this reality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Is it still a birthday? we're gonna say yes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Post-Canon, Propositions, Romance, range t for the smoking reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune
Summary: If years ago, she had been told that she would have a surprise party with so many friends who loved and fully understood her at twenty-four, she might have laughed in the face of the poor guy. But as she watched Lance discuss some stupidity with Griffin while Kinkade and Hunk talked about the right yeast for a type of bread, Pidge felt almost complete.Almost…
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: What we never said in this reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A new dawn

Her face hurts from laughing so much after all the work her friends and coworkers did for her birthday, but Pidge was completely grateful for each of them that deeper in her heart would explode with happiness. It was a great party filled with food and the people she loved around her, sneaked up on the Garrison premises to be a complete surprise when she was called to the west side. Although it was very difficult anyway that she realized what they were planning, considering Pidge spent most of the time locked in her laboratory until someone told her to stop and go home.

If years ago, she had been told that she would have a surprise party with so many friends who loved and fully understood her at twenty-four, she might have laughed in the face of the poor guy. But as she watched Lance discuss some stupidity with Griffin while Kinkade and Hunk talked about the right yeast for a type of bread, Pidge felt almost complete.

Almost…

''Hey, are you going to sleep now?'' Rizavi sat next to Pidge giving her a cup of coffee. She smiled sympathetically at her, accepting the cup. ''Who would say you are the person with the least resistance of the Voltron team...''

''It's just the exhaustion of the last week,'' Pidge replied with a lopsided smile. ''Also, Keith has the least resistance to alcohol of all of us.''

''Seriously? Less than Shiro?''

They both stared for a moment toward the other end of the room, where her brother was handling a completely knocked-out Shiro with just two cans of beer. Matt just let him lean on him while telling him a weird story about his marriage that had been bothering him for weeks. No one understood.

Pidge bit her lip to avoid a shrill laugh. Despite the size and innate leader disrespect, Shiro could sometimes act like a seven-year-old boy from time to time. Despite everything, Matt listened intently as he shoved away from the still-closed cans. For an instant, she felt sorry for her brother, but actually, everyone was completely falling. Watching Hunk and Lance reclining on the side chairs as James made his way to the rooms to have adequate rest along with Ina and Kinkade. It was too late anyway and she says goodbye after they went to their rooms.

''Too bad Keith didn't get it.,'' Veronica commented suddenly. Pidge didn't even realize she was sitting next to her, but she nodded politely as she took another sip from her cup.

''The last time I spoke with him, he was in the eastern part of the Nebula galaxy,'' Pidge said under her breath, vividly remembering their last conversation a couple of days ago. Her chest compressed with broken loneliness. She really missed him too much. ''It's literally on the other end of space, so I'm not surprised that it didn't come.''

''Lance seemed quite upset with Keith this morning. It was funny, they argued like a marriage,'' Veronica said with a raised smile. Pidge raised an eyebrow questioningly.

''Did he talk with Keith?''

''Yeah, he told me that he tried to convince him to use a wormhole to get to your birthday party,'' Added Rizavi. ''But Keith seemed busy looking for something regarding his work.''

''Classic…''

Pidge tried to appear casual when she felt that they expected an answer from her. But something inside her stirred with frustration and sadness. Completely ignoring the conversation that Veronica and Rizavi began to have around.

If Lance was able to contact Keith that morning, it meant that he had already completed his most recent mission to stay on top of his communicators, but for some reason, he decided to continue working before visiting the earth. Not that she could blame him, even she used to take her job too seriously and didn't leave time to visit her friends even if they were a few steps away.

But given the change in their relationship over the past few months, she thought it was a little more important for Keith to pause his work for a moment.

A long time ago, they stopped being simple friends after their feelings changed over time, but they were still not completely sure how to explain their new relationship to others. So except for Shiro thanks to an accident, no one knew they were having an affair at the expense of the whole world.

They talked many times about the future, even Keith was bold enough to suggest a life together when the time was right. And Pidge was deluded to think that Keith would at some point take her feelings seriously enough to bond a relationship. But he wasn't even able to text her a few hours ago to wish her a happy birthday. It was as if she had completely forgotten.

_Apparently, he wasn't that serious after all._

The hole in her heart began to feel increasingly heavy and empty as she thought about it. So she decided to go out and smoke for a moment, avoiding her friends who barely managed to stay awake any longer and fell completely unconscious.

''Pidge, are you okay?'' Matt asked when he saw her go to the terrace in silence. She just nodded as she patted her pockets for her lighter.

''I just need air,'' She said before closing the door. "I'll be back soon, though you'd better get Shiro to a room before he falls asleep."

''I'm trying,'' Matt replied with effort as he placed Shiro straight that still seemed to stagger on his arms. Something quite fun to watch.

The hallways were completely silent thanks to the late hours of the night, most of the officers had gone home and the garrison students were dismissed with their families to enjoy the weekend. And for a moment, when she turned in the direction of the nearest terrace, Pidge remembered the moments where she was a completely lost teenager with the sole conviction of finding her family.

Ten years had passed since then, but it didn't feel far away at all. Occasionally, she would wake up thinking that was still in the castle of the lions and would see her friends having breakfast while they talked animatedly.

Allura along with them.

She closed the door behind her hoping that no one had followed her, pulling a cigar out of her pants and feeling the humidity of the air around her body. For an instant, her fingers felt too numb to light the fire, but still managed.

Spring was on the way and it was no longer necessary to wear clothes too thick to bear the day, especially in laboratory work where she needed a suitable ambient temperature that contrasted too much with the outside. But the nights were still too cold, and she was terrible at controlling her body warmth.

She breathed the smoke of her cigar deeply as she felt the minty flavor on her palate up to her throat, leaning on the glass railing to comfortably dispose of the ashes in the ashtray on her side. The first rays of light began to appear on the horizon almost shyly, it was fairly warm dawn that almost took the sleep out of the body.

But the feeling of emptiness in her heart did not go away.

_He wasn't so serious after all..._

''Lance has not said it to you that's a terrible habit?''

Pidge spun around in fright at the sudden voice that brought her out of her thoughts entirely. There, Keith greeted her with a shy smile and the characteristic leather jacket that he wore during his missions off the planet. She had to blink twice thinking perhaps it was an illusion, hadn't heard him open the terrace door, but a doormat and bright sparks around him gave her the idea of how he found her so quickly without notice.

''Hello Pidge.''

Kosmo nuzzled her leg in greeting. Pidge stroked him fur gently. She missed that wolf very much, but she had to be careful if she didn't want to burn it with her cigarette.

''What are you doing here? I thought you were in Nebula...'' She answered weakly. Keith came to her side, snatching her cigar from her hand to gaze at it for a moment.

''Menthol?''

''Don't play dumb, you are the guilty,'' Keith shrugged, inhaling a couple of puffs before handing her back, exhaling the smoke as he imitated her action. Pidge knocked over the cigarette butt with more force than she thought.

''Are you angry?''

''I'm sleepy,'' She answered defensively. But Keith before saying anything, he just hugged her slowly, as if he was careful that at any moment, she could hit him. Pidge didn't deny it either.

''I really wanted to come to celebrate your birthday, Katie. I'm sorry.''

Oh, there was that tone so soft it made her legs tremble.

The scent of his shaving lotion was faint, but it came to her senses like a narcotic much better than the cigar in her fingers. The warmth of his body compensated for the cold of the morning, warming her heart completely. And she couldn't help but hug him tight enough so Keith was sure she wouldn't hit him. Yet.

''Are you still angry?'' Keith asked a little happier than seconds ago. Pidge hid her face in his neck, pressing him closer to her.

''If you walk away, I'll get mad again,'' Keith snorted in amusement, resting his chin on her head without worrying too much that she basically accepted that she was upset for some reason.

''I understand, but I need to do something. So…''

Pidge growled when after a few seconds, Keith took a distance farther from her body, without first taking her hands gently between his in a vain attempt to warm them between his palms. His body warmth was still felt around her, and his purple eyes for some reason looked her as bright as the dawn. He was looking at her as the most important person in the universe. And she felt like that.

''When I said I did my best to get to your party, it was seriously Pidge,'' With one of his hands, he placed a strand of loose hair behind her ear, descending to her cheek to cup it lovingly. ''I wouldn't have missed your birthday on purpose.''

''It's okay, you're here. isn't it?'' Pidge said with a hint of happiness placing her hand on Keith's, who still rested on her cheek. ''It's a good birthday present.''

''Actually...'' Keith moved away for a moment to take a small wooden box adorned in elegant curves of flowers that fell perfectly on the palm of his hand. Pidge looked at him confused. ''I brought you something.''

''What is it? Will you ask me to marry you or something like that?'' She was kidding. But when she saw Keith's nervous gaze, fear settled in the pit of her stomach. ''Are you fucking with me?''

''I'm not asking you to marry me,'' Keith replied uncomfortably. ''This is a way to ask you to be my girlfriend.''

When Keith opened the box, Pidge could see a silver necklace, the ornament of which had a kind of fire logo, which, in the right light, alternately turned to purple and green in a rather striking holographic effect.

It was the symbol of the red lion.

Pidge looked at him wordlessly, while Keith swallowed hard placing the necklace in his hands.

''I know it's sudden, but for a long time, I have needed to ask you for something more formal than what we have, you know?'' Pidge raised her hand so that the necklace fell over her fingers. It was material very similar to earth silver. ''I know we couldn't see each other very often, nor have normal dates like other couples. But I want to try it, because I've never felt this with anyone else, Katie.''

''Is this why you took so long to arrive?'' Pidge said with a lump in her throat. Keith nodded uncertainly.

''I wanted you to know that I am serious about us,'' She snorted amused to hear him.

''You don't need a necklace to convince me you're serious,'' She wrapped her arms around his neck, falling onto his body once she felt tiredness and lack of sleep in her system. ''I'm serious too, so you better get ready.'' She felt him smile over her hair and hug her tightly. Her heart was pounding just holding him in her arms.

''Of course. I'm ready for whatever you want to.''

In the next few hours, they should surely give many explanations. But first, she would take Keith to her room and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This it's supossed to be a prequel. But not kidge. And I wanted to make a birthday's Pidge One-shot.


End file.
